The present embodiment(s) relate to natural language processing. More specifically, the embodiment(s) relate to an artificial intelligence platform to convey and utilize recollection in natural language processing.
In the field of artificial intelligent computer systems, natural language systems (such as the IBM Watson® artificial intelligent computer system and other natural language question answering systems) process natural language based on knowledge acquired by the system. To process natural language, the system may be trained with data derived from a database or corpus of knowledge, but the resulting outcome can be incorrect or inaccurate for a variety of reasons relating to the peculiarities of language constructs and human reasoning or new training data that is incorrect.
Machine learning, which is a subset of Artificial intelligence (AI), utilizes algorithms to learn from data and create foresights based on this data. AI refers to the intelligence when machines, based on information, are able to make decisions, which maximizes the chance of success in a given topic. More specifically, AI is able to learn from a data set to solve problems and provide relevant recommendations. AI is a subset of cognitive computing, which refers to systems that learn at scale, reason with purpose, and naturally interact with humans. Cognitive computing is a mixture of computer science and cognitive science. Cognitive computing utilizes self-teaching algorithms that use data minimum, visual recognition, and natural language processing to solve problems and optimize human processes.
Cognitive systems are inherently non-deterministic. Specifically, data output from cognitive systems are susceptible to information provided and used as input. For example, as new machine learning models are deployed there is not guarantee that the system will extract the same entities as done previously. New models may adversely affect prior model results. Similarly, an error introduced through a document may result in extracting incorrect data and providing the incorrect data as output. Accordingly, there is a need to create deterministic behavior in the cognitive system(s).